Zombies
by TheDreamingForestcat
Summary: Auch eine meiner eigenen Geschichten. Diesmal zum Thema Zombie. Eine Freundin von mir hat mal eine auf geschrieben und ich wollte mich selbst mal dran versuchen Habt (hoffentlich) Spaß beim Lesen


Ich merkte es, als ich gerade unten im Keller war um die frisch gewaschenen Klamotten aufzuhängen. Ich vernahm ein Stöhnen. Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte mich verhört, doch dann klang das Stöhnen noch einmal, bloß lauter. 'Meine Nachbarn werden es wohl nicht sein' dachte ich. `Die Alten sind in ein regnerischeres Gebiet gereist - das sind Vampire, ich sag´s euch! Die kommen nur spät nachts raus oder wenn es wolkig ist ohne einen Sonnenstrahl am Himmel - und die anderen werden es vermutlich auch nicht sein, da deren Tochter jeden anderen Tag vorbeischaut.

Neben dem Stöhnen kratzte es nun auch noch an der Haustür und ich bekam es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun. Leo, mein kleiner getigerter Kater, konnte es nicht sein, der versuchte nämlich gerade eine der Socken zu klauen und Maumau, meine schon etwas ältere Kätzin, schlief in aller Seelenruhe im leeren Wäschekorb neben mir. Der Hase würde anders klingen, wenn er an seinem Käfig rüttelt, zumal er eh im obersten Geschoss war und nicht an der Haustür. Ich fasste meinen Mut zusammen und öffnete das kleine Kellerfenster um besser auf den Eingang zu gucken.

Da war ein Mann vor unserer Haustür… was machte er da? Er schien immer wieder mit seinem Kopf gegen die Tür zu knallen und gleichzeitig mit den Fingern die Tür entlangzukratzen, dabei stöhnte er immer wieder kurz auf. Seine Haut hatte eine krank aussehende gräuliche Färbung und ich habe eindeutig zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen um nicht zu kapieren, was da eigentlich versuchte ins Haus zu kommen. Ein Zombie. Das war ein Zombie. Das war ein Zombie, der gerade versuchte die Tür mit seine Händen und seinem Kopf einzuschlagen. Ich musste mir einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Schnell rannte ich in unseren Vorratsraum, welcher glücklicherweise gleich neben der Waschküche war, und fing an wie verrückt Sachen von A nach B zu schleppen. Die beiden 6er-Packs an Wasserflaschen, gefolgt von den restlichen nicht alkoholischen Getränken. Danach erst mal das frische Obst, was wir in so einem Korb-/Trolleyding aufbewahrten, welches ich schnell rüber rollte. Die ganze Konservendosen (darunter auch eine Palette Katzenfutter), Toastbrot, Chips, Salzstangen, und Instantnudeln. Ich war noch nie so glücklich das wir erst gestern einkaufen waren. Nachdem die ganzen Lebensmittel verstaut waren rannte ich noch schnell hoch in mein Zimmer, nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, das der Zombie noch nicht reinkam, schnappte mir meinen Hasen in der Transportkiste und packte sein ganzes Futter (Gepresste Rosenherze, Heu, normaler 3kg Beutel Hasenfutter und 4x je zwei Stangen an Obst/Gemüsemischung am Stiel). Ich rannte, sofern es noch ging, wieder die Treppe hinunter und sah nun, dass schon ein Teil der Tür aus den Angeln gerissen war. Sowohl im Wohnzimmer als auch in meinem Zimmer war Musik an, also sollte das den Untoten erst mal eine Weile irritieren…

Ich packte alles, was ich noch brauchen könnte aus Papas Zimmer in meins, zwei vollständig aufgeladene Akkus, die sehr nützlich für mein Handy wären; mein Laptop und das Festnetztelefon.

Ich hechtete in die Waschküche zurück und keine Sekunde zu spät, da, mit einem riesigen Krach, die Haustür auf den Boden aufschlug. Ich schloss schnell ab und begann schnell die Waschmaschine und den Trockner vor die Tür zu stellen, gefolgt von einem riesigen Werkzeugkasten, welchen ich einfach oben drauf hievte.

Ich schaute mich um. Okay für ein bis zwei Wochen würden die Vorräte hier drin vielleicht reichen, das Katzenstreu war hier, also konnten die Katzen und zur Not auch ich, unser Geschäft in einer der Ecken machen. In eine andere Ecke häufte ich die trockenen Handtücher zu einem notdürftigen Bett zusammen und füllte das Waschbecken so leise wie möglich bis zum Rand, damit auch meine Haustiere nicht verdursten. Was sollte ich bloß tun. In meinem Haus ist ein Zombie und er war sicher nicht der einzige, der dort draußen war, ich wusste nicht, was mit meinen Eltern war und hockte hier mit drei Flauschbällen im Keller und hoffte, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum ist.

Nachdem ich sicher war, das mein Handy lautlos und ohne Vibration war, noch dazu auf dem Energiesparmodus, entschied ich mich dazu Lilly anzuschreiben, da sie vermutlich noch am ehesten mit dieser Ausnahmesituation klar kommen würde. Ich dachte zwar immer noch, dass das hier ein Traum ist, aber auch in Träumen versuche ich, den Tod durch Zombies und dergleichen zu vermeiden.

Ich: _Hey Lilly, ich hoffe im Moment ist kein schlechter Moment, aber ich hab hier einen Zombie im Haus und hab keinen blassen Schimmer was hier los ist Dx_

 _Und nein das hier ist weder ein Scherz, noch ist es ein neues RPG :'(_

Ich musste kurz warten, doch dann sah ich, dass Lilly mir zurückschrieb. In allen Träumen mit einer Zombie-Apokalypse oder ähnlichen ist sie so etwas wie der Berater, der einen im Spielverlauf weiterhilft. Seltsam, stimmt aber.

Lilly: _Hey Alice. Ich hab leider auch keine Ahnung was genau hier los ist…_

 _Bin gerade mit Pii im Eastgate, und verstecken uns hinterm Farmers, hier sind uns auch schon ein paar dieser Viecher entgegengelaufen. Wir haben zum Glück ein paar scharfe Messer hier also sind wir für den Moment verteidigungsfähig._

Ich las ihre Nachricht und musste trotz der Situation leicht Grinsen.

Ich: _Da macht sich das ganze 'was wäre wenn' zumindest bezahlt oder? Wir wissen, wo wir hinsollten, wo auf keinen Fall und wie wir uns verhalten sollten. Gut das ich dir den „_ Zombie Survival Guide" _ausgeliehen habe, eh?_

Lilly: _Das kannst du laut sagen! Mein Gott, das werden immer mehr Viecher, wenn Pii und ich hier raus sind suchen wir uns einen Wohnwagen oder Reisebus und holen dich ab. Kann ja nicht sein, das wir hier so ohne unseren Busfahrer sind ;)_

 _So muss Schluss machen, man sieht sich_

 **(** Für alle, die es nicht wissen/ die es interessiert: Lilly und ich haben uns oft ausgemalt, wie es wäre, wenn eine Zombieapokalypse ausbrechen würde.

Ich wäre der Busfahrer, der uns überall hinbringt, Lilly schießt mit einem Luftgewehr auf die Zombies und Pii schießt sie vom Dach aus mit ein paar gekonnten Schüssen zu Boden.

Manchmal sind noch die Jungs aus unserer Klasse mit einbegriffen, aber meistens dienen sie dann nur als Zombie-Ablenkung…

Ich weiß, nicht sonderlich nett, aber im Krieg, in der Liebe und bei einer Zombieapokalypse ist alles erlaubt. **)**

Meine Eltern konnte ich beide nicht erreichen, obwohl ich mehrmals versucht habe sie anzurufen. Über mir waren zum Glück keine Geräusche zu hören, die Tiere waren auch still und bis jetzt hat noch nichts versucht in die Waschküche einzudringen. Ich schnappte mir Maumau und kuschelte mich zu einem Ball auf meinem Deckennest zusammen. Kurze Zeit später schlief ich ein…

 **A/N: Okay erstmal danke, dass ihr überhaupt bis hier hin gelesen habt ^^°**

 **Ich wollte nur mal eine Zombiestory selber schreiben und hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen (auch mit der Schleichwerbung xD)**

 **Ich muss noch dazu sagen, dass ich selten und wirklich unregelmäßig update. Fällt mir etwas zu der Geschichte ein schreib ich weiter, fällt mir nichts mehr ein oder verliere ich die Lust daran, lasse ich sie so wie sie ist. Es kann also sein, dass ich mal meine abgebrochenen Geschichten hochlade, einfach, damit irgendwer sie mal lesen kann und sie vielleicht adoptieren will (darüber würde ich mich riesig freuen 3), aber bitte gebt mir Bescheid, falls ihr adoptiert, damit ich mir angucken kann, was ihr so Schönes aus meinen Fehlversuchen gemacht habt ^^**

 **Okay, dann bis zum nächsten Mal,**

 **TheDreamingForestcat**


End file.
